


Poison but tasty

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: "Sei tanto perverso quanto me. Solo che odi ammetterlo perché credi che non farlo ti faccia avere il coltello dalla parte del manico.”Yuri fece una smorfia, agitando una mano in sua direzione.Beh, chiaramente. Doveva esserlo, continuava a dirsi, non avrebbe mai lasciato che Yuto lo convincesse.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Nakajima Yuto





	Poison but tasty

**Poison but tasty**

“So che sei mio amico, e ti voglio bene e tutto, ma dovrei seriamente smetterla di dartela vinta.”

Yuri scoccò un’occhiataccia a Yuto mentre glielo diceva, agitandosi a disagio sul letto.

Yuto rise, avvicinandoglisi e dandogli un bacio sorprendentemente tenero sulla fronte.

“È come hai detto tu. Mi vuoi bene e tutto.” commentò, ghignando. “Inoltre, sei tanto perverso quanto me. Solo che odi ammetterlo perché credi che non farlo ti faccia avere il coltello dalla parte del manico.” gli fece notare, senza mai staccare gli occhi dal più piccolo.

Yuri fece una smorfia, agitando una mano in sua direzione.

Beh, _chiaramente_. Doveva esserlo, continuava a dirsi, non avrebbe mai lasciato che Yuto lo convincesse.

Funzionavano meravigliosamente, in questo modo. Erano amici, si comportavano da amici, e c’era stato un tempo in cui la mera idea di vedere Yuto nudo avrebbe fatto vomitare Yuri.

La prima volta in cui erano andati a letto insieme era un ricordo confuso per lui. Ma ricordava di essersi sentito bene, e questo aveva concluso l’accordo.

Di tanto in tanto, dal nulla, Yuto lo invitava a casa, ed entrambi sapevano a cosa avrebbe condotto.

Quella sera, comunque, era stata un po’ diversa. Rinunciando alla loro solita informalità, Yuto gli aveva mandato un messaggio.

_Qual è la tua opinione sui plug?_

In quel momento Yuri stava bevendo del tè, che aveva proceduto a sputare su tutto il tavolo nel leggere il messaggio. Poi aveva chiamato il più grande per informarlo che _non_ aveva un’opinione sui plug, che era un pervertito e che non poteva semplicemente prendere e mandare messaggi del genere ai propri amici.

Quindi, ovviamente, due giorni dopo Yuri stava seduto sul letto di Yuto, sentendosi incredibilmente arrabbiato con lui, indossando un plug anale che aveva non troppo felicemente messo a casa e indossato per tutta la strada fino all’appartamento del più grande.

Avrebbe dovuto lavorare sulle sue capacità nel dire di no a Yuto.

“Allora? Come ci si sente?” chiese Nakajima, sapendo che Yuri non avrebbe preso l’iniziativa. Gli si sedette accanto, guardandolo come se fosse un esperimento scientifico. Sul serio, alle volte pensava che per essere così perverso, Yuto avesse un certo che di anti-sesso.

“Non è già abbastanza averlo messo? Ne devo anche parlare adesso?” sibilò, incrociando le braccia.

“Certo che devi. È metà del divertimento.” confermò Yuto, ghignando.

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo per un momento, ma poi ci pensò su seriamente.

Sospirò alla fine, scrollando le spalle.

“Non è precisamente una cosa comoda.” ammise. “Ma è una scomodità piacevole, suppongo. Voglio dire, sul treno continuavo a pensarci, a come ce l’avevo dentro con tutte quelle persone ignare intorno a me e...” fece una pausa, arrossendo.

“Te l’ha fatto venire duro?” chiese Yuto, ogni forma di ilarità sparita dal suo viso. Ecco, Yuri poteva lavorare con l’espressione eccitata sul suo viso molto meglio di quanto potesse con i suoi momenti di allegria.

“Prova ad avere uno spesso pezzo di plastica che si sposta dentro di te e ti tocca la prostata, Yutti, e poi dimmi se riesci a tenerlo giù.” sputò le parole, scuotendo il capo. “Comunque. Non sto dicendo che comincerò a farlo per divertimento, e metterlo dentro è stato tutto fuorché divertente, ma...” fece una smorfia, senza guardarlo direttamente. “Potresti non aver avuto l’idea peggiore del secolo, mettiamola così.”

Yuto annuì un paio di volte, pensieroso.

Yuri sapeva di doversi spaventare quando Yuto pensava, quindi stava per dire qualcos’altro per distrarlo, quando il più grande si decise a parlare.

“Posso vedere?” chiese, la voce bassa e leggermente roca, e il corpo di Yuri ebbe inevitabilmente uno spasmo nel sentirla.

Si leccò il labbro inferiore, annuendo.

“Suppongo che non avrebbe senso, altrimenti.” mormorò. Attento a come si muoveva si alzò in piedi, e si affrettò a liberarsi dei pantaloni. Parte di lui voleva mettere su uno spettacolo per Yuto, farlo crollare prima, perché Yuri sapeva che l’avrebbe fatto. L’altra parte, comunque, voleva solo farla finita il più velocemente possibile. Non era mai stato il tipo a cui piacesse particolarmente essere provocato, e per come si sentiva adesso era vicino all’aver passato un’ora e mezzo al limite.

S’inginocchiò sul letto, con cautela, poi quando fu il momento di piegarsi in avanti esitò, sentendosi particolarmente a disagio.

“Prenditi il tuo tempo.” gli disse Yuto, abbastanza condiscendente da irritare Yuri. “Capisco che sia una richiesta strana, non è un problema se vuoi...”

“Oh cielo, sta’ zitto!” gli disse Yuri. “Stai solo peggiorando le cose. Non avrei accettato se non...” si fermò, sospirando. Poi, senza dire un’altra parola, si piegò in avanti, aprendo un po’ le gambe e appoggiandosi sui gomiti, chiudendo gli occhi perché non voleva neanche sapere cosa stesse facendo Yuto o che espressione avesse attualmente in viso.

Sentì il materasso muoversi, e comprese che Yuto era inginocchiato dietro di lui. Sentì il calore della sua pelle vicino alla propria, e seppe che stava guardando. Da vicino.

Come in metro, il pensiero allo stesso tempo lo irritò e lo eccitò.

Cercò di restare in silenzio e lottare contro l’istinto di contorcersi, ma risultò essere completamente impossibile quando Yuto afferrò la base e lo _girò_.

Il suono che emise Yuri fu molto vicino a uno strillo, ma fu colto così alla sprovvista ed era così sensibile che non riuscì a farselo importare.

“Troppo?” chiese Yuto, e la sua voce mostrava quanto fosse incredibilmente eccitato da tutta quella situazione.

“No.” Yuri si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi e si voltò, assistendo alla trasformazione sul viso del più grande, a quanto fosse colpito da quello che stava succedendo, quanto stesse combattendo contro sé stesso per evitare di fare... qualsiasi cosa avesse in programma di fare a Yuri. “No, non è troppo. È strano, è...” cercò di spiegarsi, ma non trovò le parole. “Fa’ ciò che vuoi. Cercherò di comportarmi bene.”

Yuto fece un sorrisetto, sculacciandolo giocosamente.

“Per favore, spero di no.” mormorò, e prima che Yuri potesse rendersene conto stata tirando quasi completamente fuori il plug, spingendolo nuovamente dentro.

L’apertura lo fece sentire così _bene_ che Yuri fu certo che si sarebbe molto presto reso ridicolo.

Non disse niente, comunque, mantenendo la promessa di lasciare che Yuto facesse come credesse, e si limitò a restare fermo lì a prenderlo.

Yuto si fece più creativo man mano che passavano i minuti. Mosse il giocattolo dentro di lui in modi diversi, spingendolo dentro e torcendolo, facendo lo stesso mentre lo tirava fuori così che rimanesse bloccato dentro Yuri nel punto più spesso, e poi lo tirò completamente fuori, sibilando mentre lo guardava.

“Resti _aperto_.” disse, e trattenne il respiro per un momento, certo che Yuri non avesse bisogno della cronaca, ma allo stesso tempo incapace di trattenersi. “Mi dispiace ma, sul serio, è... è abbastanza impressionante.”

Yuri si agitò, a disagio, sicuro di non essere mai stato così vergognato e così eccitato in tutta la propria vita.

“Cos’è che ti fa scattare di tutto questo, seriamente?” ebbe il coraggio di chiedere perché, sul serio, non poteva andare peggio di così.

Yuto parve pensarci onestamente su, mentre spingeva il plug di nuovo dentro.

“Credo che sia quello che mi fa scattare sempre con te. Sei – mi dispiace – sei così piccolo, e un tale moccioso certe volte, e solo guardandoti la mente non andrebbe mai al sesso come prima cosa.” ridacchiò, le mani irrequiete col giocattolo. “E poi eccoti qui. Così piccolo e così carino, e piegato per farmi giocare con te in questo modo. Non hai idea di quanto mi ecciti. Credo di avercelo avuto duro dal momento in cui hai accettato di farlo.”

Nonostante tutto, Yuri rise.

“Neanche tu sei male.” rispose, mettendosi più comodo sul materasso, spingendo i fianchi indietro per andare incontro a quella dolce tortura che Yuto aveva in serbo per lui. “Neanche guardando te il sesso è la prima cosa che viene in mente.”

Yuto drizzò la schiena, tirando di nuovo fuori il plug.

“Beh, dovremmo risolvere il problema, no?” scherzò, massaggiando le natiche di Yuri, allargandole così da poter continuare a guardare la sua apertura. “Devo chiedere, anche se sono certo che siamo andati oltre. Ti dispiacerebbe troppo se ti leccassi? Non l’ho mai fatto a qualcuno così aperto come sei tu ad...”

“Yuto!” lo fermò Yuri, arrossendo di nuovo. “Sì, grazie. Qualsiasi cosa ti impedisca di parlare.

E con il consenso e un ghigno, Yuto si mise all’opera.

Yuri doveva concederglielo, si sentì completamente diverso dal solito. Il modo in cui la lingua di Yuto scivolava dentro con così tanta facilità, il modo in cui riusciva a sentirla più a fondo che mai era...

Poi Yuto aggiunse due dita, e la frazione di secondo dopo Yuri inarcò la schiena e venne. Così.

“Cazzo.” sussultò Yuto, mentre si allontanava e guardava Yuri cedere sotto di sé. “Cazzo, Yuri, sei davvero unico, io...” prese un respiro profondo. “Spero che non abbia ancora finito, perché ti sto per scopare. O credo che potrei morire.”

Yuri ebbe appena tempo di girare la testa e scoccargli un’occhiataccia irritata. Si sarebbe volentieri goduto la sensazione di piacere, ma sapeva che dopo la brutale provocazione a cui si era sottoposto nelle ultime ore, era ben lontano dall’aver finito.

“Mettilo dentro, allora. Quello che vuoi, Yuto, non credo di poter...”

Non riuscì a continuare, ma non importava. Yuto era già in ginocchio dietro di lui, sfiorando la sua apertura con la propria erezione, apparentemente godendosi un modo il modo in cui la punta veniva tirata dentro.

“Cazzo.” disse ancora, prima di cominciare a spingere dentro.

Mentre il plug era stato un buon palliativo, ma mai al punto di essere troppo, Yuri constatò con piacere che riusciva ancora a sentire il tratto mentre Yuto entrava, senza fermarsi e senza nemmeno andare piano. Era appena oltre il limite del troppo, dopo essere venuto così recentemente, ma Yuri strinse i denti e se lo godette comunque.

“Meraviglioso.” Yuto sospirò una volta che fu completamente dentro. “È diverso. Voglio dire, sei comunque stretto ma riesco a entrare facilmente. Suppongo che sia così che ci si senta a scopare una rag...”

“No. No, assolutamente no, qui è dove metto il limite, non ti è concesso paragonarmi a una dannata ragazza, Nakajima Yuto.” Yuri tornò a quattro zampe, voltandosi a guardarlo. “Siamo amici, perciò non ho nessun coinvolgimento romantico che mi impedisca di ucciderti. Sei qui per scoparmi, quindi fallo. In silenzio.”

Era certo che Yuto avrebbe riso, se non fosse stato così preso dalla sensazione di essere dentro di lui.

“Basta che non sia tu quello silenzioso.” commentò, e finalmente cominciò a muoversi.

Yuri non ricordava che ci fosse mai andato così pesante con lui, apparentemente incitato dall’aumento di spazio di manovra dei suoi muscoli, ma non se ne lamentò. Cominciava a venirgli di nuovo duro, mentre Yuto raggiungeva la sua prostata più e più volte. Se si riusciva a sopportare quanto parlava durante il sesso, ne valeva decisamente la pena.

“Credi di poter venire di nuovo?” chiese al più piccolo, la voce che tremava un poco.

“Se continui così, senza dubbio.” riuscì a rispondere Yuri, muovendo i fianchi a tempo con le spinte del più grande, gemendo senza pudore – sebbene in parte perché sapeva che faceva impazzire Yuto – e sollevandosi in ginocchio, tirandosi indietro, portando un braccio oltre le spalle per metterlo intorno al collo di Yuto.

“Nessun problema.” sibilò Yuto, spingendo contro l’aumento di resistenza che dava la nuova posizione.

Non c’era da prendersi in giro, nessuno dei due sarebbe durato molto a lungo; era spesso un problema per loro, si provocavano così tanto che quando arrivavano all’evento principale erano troppo sopraffatti per controllarsi. Yuri pensava che avrebbe dovuto essere diverso per lui, dato che era già venuto, ma dopo qualche spinta portò quasi inconsapevolmente una mano intorno alla propria erezione, ansimando mentre cominciava a toccarsi.

“_Kami-sama_, sono così felice che abbia deciso di accontentarmi, Yuri. È così bello, è incredibile, io...” Yuto perse le parole, e tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu gemere, forte, sussurrando qualche cosa sporca di tanto in tanto che alla fine si dimostrò essere abbastanza per portare Yuri di nuovo oltre il limite, mentre si toccava più velocemente e veniva ancora, più forte di prima, sentendosi come se Yuto stesse cercando di tirargli fuori tutto quello che aveva.

Una volta che fu completamente esausto crollò sul materasso, appena cosciente del modo in cui Yuto continuava a gemere e spingere, prima di fermarsi completamente, emettere un suono osceno e svuotarsi dentro di lui.

La cosa successiva di cui Yuri fu consapevole fu il peso del più grande addosso, ma per qualche ragione si sentì comodo, quasi confortato.

“Mi sposterò.” riuscì a mormorare Yuto dopo un po’. “Entro questo secolo.”

Yuri ridacchiò, mentre la pressione quasi gli impediva di farlo.

“Sei il benvenuto. Non è la cosa peggiore che mi hai fatto oggi.” gli disse, sentendosi quasi ubriaco.

In qualche modo, e piuttosto presto, Yuto riuscì a spostarsi di lato, portandosi un braccio sulla fronte e fissando il soffitto, uno sguardo attonito in viso.

“Devi ammetterlo, ho delle idee meravigliose.”

Yuri si voltò a guardarlo, ghignando.

“Sei un pervertito meraviglioso. Di più non posso concederti.” scherzò. “Ti farò sapere domani, quando non riuscirò a camminare come si deve.”

Yuto rise, mettendosi su un fianco e lanciandogli un’occhiata maligna.

“È per questa ragione che ti fermerai a dormire. Devo decisamente vederlo.” si sedette poi, prendendo il giocattolo che era stato abbandonato sul materasso. “E questo lo teniamo. Senza dubbio.”

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma lungi da lui protestare, si mise più comodo sul materasso, tirando le lenzuola per coprirsi.

“Sai, a volte penso che questa cosa fra di noi sia strana.” sospirò, sorridendo. “Ma poi mi ricordo che in qualche modo siamo compatibili. In un modo veramente bizzarro.”

Yuto gli sorrise affettuosamente, avvicinandosi a dargli un bacio sulle labbra; essendo qualcosa che non faceva spesso, Yuri lo accettò volentieri.

“Certo che sì.” confermò, stendendosi al suo fianco, portandogli un braccio intorno alla vita. “Anche tu sei un pervertito meraviglioso.”

Yuri voleva rispondergli qualcosa. Possibilmente di acuto e offensivo.

Ma con quanto si sentiva bene e al pensiero della serata appena passata, non ci riuscì.

_Erano_ dei pervertiti meravigliosi. Davvero una coppia perfetta.


End file.
